Fighting Back
by Skylla1231
Summary: ON HIATUS. Stephanie is Fighting To Get Her Own Life Back. NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. AU. BABE.
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting Back Warning**!!

This story is **NOT** for Cupcakes! Not in the least. It will contain violence and potentially smut.

**Disclaimer**: All characters that you recognize belong solely to Janet Evanovich. Unfortunately so does all the money. All characters to be named at a later date, are completely made up by me, myself, and I.

**A/N**: Sorry to all those who like Learning To Live. I know its been a while since I have updated. I have written about 4 or 5 different chapters for chapter 6 but I dont like any of them. I promise it will be completed though. If it takes me a hundred years to finish LTL, I will finish. I cant post something I dont like so please just bare will me.

I hope you like this :)

As Always, Thanks For Reading.  
Sky

**Fighting Back******

Chapter 1

_Ranger's POV_

"Yo. ETA?" I asked Tank when he picked up his cell.

"Ten minutes."

"Make it five. I just got a call from Joe Juniak asking for a favor. Need you here. Lester's already been informed and Bobby's still out of commission."

"What kind of favor?" He sounded suspicious. Not that I blame him. Juniak never asks for anything.

"He wants a monitoring system set up for a friend of his. Said the name was Alex Montgomery."

"Silvio doing the background check?"

"Yea, but it wont be done til the meeting is over. He called just before I got a hold of you."

"We're relying on just his word?" I could hear Tank's concern. Too much shit has happened in the past from just relying on someones word.

"This time."

"That wise, Rangeman?"

"I trust Juniak." My tone was final. There was no more discussing it.

"Affirmative." he said.

After hanging up, I called Hal and told him to get Conference Room B ready fast. Alex and Juniak should arrive a few minutes after Tank.

I leaned back in my chair, resting my head against the support, and rubbed my temple in hopes of getting rid of my headache. Its been a long day and its only one o'clock in the afternoon. As soon as this meeting is over with, I'll send Tank and Lester out to do the preliminaries on Alex's grounds so I can go offline for the rest of the day. Its been too long since I've has a few hours just to relax.

Shutting down my computer I made my way to the control room. The usual, light talk stopped completely when I entered the room. Nice to know I haven't lost my touch.

"There's a meeting with Juniak in a few minutes." Just then the elevators opened and Tank walked into the room. "I'm offline afterwards. Talk to Tank if something comes up." Everyone nodded and got back to work. "Lester." I called out, while walking to Tank.

He stood and made his way over to us. "Boss, I don't understand why I have to be at this meeting."

"Just to piss you off Santos. Lets go." Getting on the elevator, we made our way down to the third floor with Lester bitching the whole way.

Just as I opened the door to Conference Room B, Zero buzzed from the front desk saying Juniak and Alex were here. He started to say something else but I cut him off with a simple, "Send them up."

Taking the seat at the head of the table, I made sure all necessary books were laid out on the table. Information, prices, equipment...all here.

Tank took the seat to my left, with Lester left to sit at my right. Lester began to drum his fingers on the table. With a look from me he quickly stopped. Maybe having him here isn't worth the trouble after all. But before I could tell him to get out, the door began to open and Juniak walked in.

At the same time my neck began to prickle. Looking past him, I was blown away by what I saw.

Massive, brown curls that begged to be pulled, surrounded a shapely face. Strong nose, high cheekbones, amazing plump lips adorned her face. Her eyes were covered by large, dark shades.

I didn't know which was better, her face or her body. She had a great hourglass figure. Thin but not a stick. Perfectly shaped and sized breasts were enhanced by the blue v neck shirt she wore. They were real kind too, the ones every woman wishes she could have. The kind you cant buy. Her legs looked long and slender, but hidden beneath tight black pants. Her black, high heeled boots, screamed sex.

She was beautiful. Sexy. A total Babe.

Apparently Lester thought so too. I heard him whisper, "Fuck," as he adjusted himself in his seat.

I felt a wave of anger and jealousy flow over me. I didn't like the way he was looking at her. Christ Manoso, get a grip. Its just a woman. But inside I knew, this was no ordinary woman. I had a feeling I'd find out first hand just how unique and amazing this woman is. And I''ll enjoy every second of it, too.

I looked her over once more.

Oh yeah. I'll definitely enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong solely to Janet Evanovich. Unfortunately so does all the money. All characters to be named at a later date, are completely made up by me, myself, and I.

A/N: The Second Chapter of Fighting Back. "Alex's" back story is revealed.

Hahahaha. Oops : . I guess in my attempt to tell you guys what this story is _not_ I forgot to mention what it _is_. Hahaha. This is most definitely a _**BABE**_ (yes he will stay alive in this one!! lol ). This is an AU piece. It is in no way connected to the numbered or holiday books situation wise. In this chapter, while Alex doesn't come right out and say it, it is quite obvious who she is. I think that just about answers all your questions. So...

I hope you like it :)

As Always, Thanks For Reading.  
Sky

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 2**

I stood up followed by Tank and Lester, and walked up to Juniak. "Good to see you again, Juniak," I said and shook his hand.

"Same here, Ranger," he said and offered me a friendly smile. He turned to his companion. "Ranger this is..."

I interrupted him. "Alex Montgomery, I presume." She went to shake my hand but before I even realized it I was kissing the back of her hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you, Alex."

If I didn't know any better her shocked expression, quickly turned into one of disdain. I have to admit that that is the first look of displeasure on a womans face I have seen when I was involved.

"Alexandra, please," and she almost forcefully pulled her hand out of mine.

I heard Lester cover up a laugh with a cough. Before I could even turn to look at him, he was already at my side. "Lester Santos at your service, Alexandra." He stuck his hand out, and rather hesitantly Alexandra put her hand in his.

I don't know who was more surprised, Alexandra or me, when Lester simply shook her hand and released it.

When Tank didn't step up, Alexandra walked over to him and shook his hand. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tank, Miss Montgomery."

When she heard his name, her smile lit up the room, and the sexiest laugh flowed from her lips. "It suits you, Tank. I just hope that isn't the name your mother gave you."

Everyone started to laugh at that. "No, ma'am. Tank is just my street name. My momma named me a little too old fashion for my tastes, so I just go by Tank."

"If you don't like it why don't you just change your name?" She asked.

"My momma, would have my head. And besides, would you want to change your name?"

Her smile quickly faded. "Your right. I wouldn't want to change my name."

"Well, now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, how about we get to the reason for this meeting?" I said and walked back over to my seat.

Juniak sat next to Lester, when Alexandra quickly sat by Tank.

I turned to Alexandra. "So what exactly do you need Alexandra?"

Juniak answered for her. "I'm afraid we need everything you are legally capable of, and everything you aren't." Raising my eyebrow he continued. "Alex is currently married," I looked at her left hand that was laying on the table, but there was no ring, "but her husband has some...issues."

Alexandra continued. "In order to understand what I need, you need to understand some things about my life. When I was 22, I married a man named Richard Orr. That was the second biggest mistake I ever made. I thought he loved me. He was a natural choice to marry, so thats exactly what I did. Four months after we said 'I do' I caught him in our own house, on the dinning room table sleeping with the housekeeper. Needless to say we divorced. A few years later when I was 26 and just moved to New York, I bumped into a man I grew up with here in Trenton. His name was Joseph Morelli. He was a horrible child and I wanted nothing to do with him but he was persistent and it seemed like he had changed. Our first date I was skeptical. Our fifth I was revealed that he seemed to have grown up. Our ninth I found myself smiling all the time. Two years later I was saying 'I do' again. That was the biggest mistake of my life. The first year of our marriage was wonderful. We bought a house in New York, and had tons of friends over all the time."

Alexandra's voice started to shake a little and she looked down at the table but she continued her story. "After the first year though...it all went down hill. He started to drink a little after work and became very controlling. He got me to quit my job as a lingerie buyer, because he made enough money to support us and the house. He waned me home to take care of the house, and our future children. I was ok with that though. I thought if that made him happy I would do it. The drinking wasn't that bad. Just a few beers with the guys. Sometimes he would come home drunk, but he would just go to bed and sleep it off."

It was then that I saw the change in her. She went from telling a story to reliving it. Her body stiffened and her voiced dropped. Just seeing this change in her made me angry. A woman like her should never have to feel such pain. No woman should have to feel what she is feeling.

It didn't seem to effect her story though, she continued oblivious to the rest of us in the room. "Then... then it got bad. I remember the first night it started. I made my mothers pot roast recipe. It was Joe's favorite. Joe said he would be home on time that night. He was an hour and a half late. When he walked in the door, I could smell the alcohol on his breath from the kitchen. I met him in the living room. Before I could even get a word out he was on me kissing me. I felt like I was drowning in beer. It was disgusting. All I wanted was for the kiss to end. When I tried to back away, he just grabbed me and held me hard enough to cause bruises."

Alexandra paused to take a breath. She didn't want to lose it in front of us, that was obvious. Her hands moved from the table to the arms of her chair. After another breath she continued.

"When he finally let me go he just walked around me to the dinning room table. I know I stood in the living room for a few seconds before the shock wore off. I walked into the dinning room planning on confronting him about coming home late and drunk, again, but he beat me to it. Apparently the pot roast was dry." A small, sarcastic laugh escaped her throat, "All this over a fucking pot roast." The last part was said so quietly I doubt she even realized she said it out loud.

"That was the first night he hit me." She lifted her head up and gave us a sad smile. "Unfortunately," she took a deep breath and, while looking directly at me, she took her sunglasses off, "that wasn't the last time."

Her left eye was the most vibrant, sapphire blue I'd ever seen. It held so much sadness and regret. I could see what he did to her nearly broke her.

I hear Tank and Lester gasp and I forced myself to look away to the other side of her face . . . . . . . . . . . .and I wish I hadn't. Her right eye was nearly swollen shut. Black, blue, purple, and yellow surrounded her eye completely.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha can you guess who Alex is yet? lol. Damn. Could this possible get any worse? Next Chapter: Alex reached her breaking point. (I'm ready to cry just thinking about what I might write :'( lol )

Sky


	3. Authors Note

Due to a lot of personal reasons I will not be able to continue any of my stories. I apologize to those who have been waiting for updates but I just cant continue at this time. If anyone wants to write in my place feel free to pm me. Again, I'm very sorry.

Thanks for reading my stories.  
~Skylla


End file.
